a new path
by dragon of the twilighteclipse
Summary: full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A new path**

 **What would happen if after Oogway talks to Po in the spirit realm he looks around the cosmos to see who else needed his teachings? What if he shows up by Naruto when a particularly bad mob tries to attack him? And what if he wasn't alone?**

 **Do not read unless you have seen all three Kung Fu Panda movies because this will have stuff involving all three. Very powerful Naruto rated M/MA because of sexual content epic length when done, good Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan**

 **Romance/adventure Naruto x harem**

 **Naruto/kung Fu panda and slight one piece crossover**

 **My first fanfic people and my first crossover at the same time so while I understand that you might criticize this try to go a little easy compliments are highly welcome as well but I will happily accept creative criticism. There will be lemons some between preteens (this is the Naruto world where as long as you're a ninja and have the headband your considered an adult even if your only twelve or younger) so READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRESSION only read if you are an adult don't blame me because you have been warned.**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own kung fu panda, one piece or Naruto**

Harem (age when Naruto first meets them)

 **Hinata (11)**

 **Fem kyuubi/Kuia (unsure)**

 **Fem Haku (12)**

 **Fu (12)**

 **Isibari (10)**

 **Tigress (6)**

 **Hanabi (9)**

 **Moegei (9)**

 **Tenten (13)**

 **Karin (12)**

 **Yukumo (12)**

 **Fem Gaara (12)**

 **Fem Sasuke (12)**

 **Samui (12)**

Chapter 1: Not a normal Turtle.

(Oogway's POV)

It has been many years since I talked with Po in the spirit realm after his most recent adventure of battling my old friend Kai and learning how to use chi and once again saving the world of kung fu and he has had many more adventures since. After which he settled down with a nice panda and taught new generations of kung fu students and a few years ago Shifu and even Tigress joined me (she wouldn't say much on her life after Po's fight with kai or what became of her and Po I always thought that those two would be perfect together) but I knew anyway I was watching Po after all. I decided to go out and explore to see what else the universe may have in store for me. In the end Shifu decided to stay in case others might need the wisdom that he had gained over the years and Tigress came as well after some convincing and the promise of a new start.

(Third person POV)

The two traveled around seeing who out there would be worthy to become the next generation until Oogway sensed something wrong in the universe and the two opened a portal to the mortal realm in which the disturbance was occurring. They stepped through the portal and came out on the other side Oogway was getting used to having a physical body again as well as his staff when he looked over at Tigress she looked no older than eight years old.

Oogway then said "hmm it seems like the changing tides decided to give you a new rise but she did say you would see through younger eyes"(I'm not very good at him being mysterious with the riddles) and she simply said after she was done freaking out that "you said that I would get a new start and while I did not expect to be a child again I can live with it after all this creates a whole new door for my life and a longer life to figure that out master Oogway" While the third figure was silent as he looked around at the new world that his old friend brought him to.

Oogway just looked at Tigress and smiled because he knew that she had a second life from the ground up and hopefully she would get a chance to find someone new to love in this new life of hers and he and his friend would find someone to pass on their skills to. So they walked a bit until they came upon a village and while at first people seemed to look at them funny, due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks they weren't recognized as anything other they three cloaked figures, they also seemed distracted by something else it also looked as though a festival was going on. They walked around while Oogway tried to find the source of the disturbance in the universe, and that's when they heard the yelling and screaming.

They looked at each other and nodded and then jumped on the nearest rooftop and ran to where the screaming was coming from and when they got to where it was what they saw left them speechless. A little boy that looked no older then Tigress was surrounded by a mob of people and Oogway could easily tell that their intentions for the boy were not good so after a look at each other the nodded and then jumped down.

With Naruto moments earlier- It was October 10th his birthday he was turning eight but as usual the day was not a happy one for the blond like it was supposed to be for a child on his birthday instead he spent it like he did most other birthdays that also was the same day as the festival of the kyubi's defeat at the hands of the yondaime. Now he wasn't stupid like most believed he was actually very smart and would sneak in the library sometimes in the dead of night to read books but he knew that if the villagers knew that he was smart he would be hurt even more after all none of them wanted a smart demon.

So he hid it just like a lot of other things behind his happy go lucky mask including the fact that he knew what he contained which wasn't hard when everyone of the villagers would say 'demon' or 'die you stupid fox' as well as the fact that his birthday coincide with the kyubi's defeat and that the villagers would treat him worse on this day than any other day not to mention he met the girl. That's right the kyubi was a girl and she was nothing like what everyone painted her to be. So it wasn't hard to figure out but he also knew of his parentage that was actually pure accident and when he figured out he was upset at first but he has had time to cool down.

 **Flashback-**

It was three weeks before his fifth birthday and he was having one of the worst beatings he has had that wasn't on his birthday but he was a bit lucky to blackout this time but when he opened his eyes he was confused because he was in some sewers he knew instantly that it wasn't konaha because he had used them many times to sneak around the villagers so he knew exactly what they looked like he walked for a few minute before he heard the telltale signs of crying he followed the sounds until he came into a huge room with a huge cage at the other side.

Though it what was on the other side of the bars of said cage that gave him a surprise, a young girl one that couldn't be much older than him with two fox ears and nine tails curled up in a ball with her back to the bars and Naruto being the kind hearted boy he was couldn't stand to see a young girl cry so without any he went past the bars of the cage with no hesitation and brought the distraught girl into his arms and held her tight.

Kyubi had watched as another night went by that her container was put in mortal danger and she could only give him the bare minimum of her youki to heal him as the seal still was new and completely suppressed her power only letting a bare minimum flow to be added to Naruto's coils it was through this that she used to use her powers to heal him.

And though it had been an awful night she never expected for her container to be here let alone hug her so when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind she froze and slowly turned around to come face to face with her container and buried her head into his shoulder crying harder while saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Naruto was confused at first but he was a smart boy and quickly put together the small details like what day his birthday was on why the beatings all got worse on said day as well and why everyone called him demon brat and he knew that the cause of it all was in his arms.

But he could easily judge someone just by looking at them a much needed skill when almost everyone hated you and he could easily tell the girl in front of him was no beast but a sad lonely girl in need of some company so he held on to her for what seemed like hours after she had calmed down she kept her head in his shoulder and softly and slowly explained what she could since she knew that he was going to ask anyways explaining that all she remembered was wanting to be free from the cage she had been held in for so long and that were so tight that she had no contact at all and then she was going to leave without any trouble but she got out and saw a pair of red eyes and that's all she remembered until a year or so ago when she woke up to this it was both better and worse in here than in her previous prisons when she got done explaining what she could she just buried her head into Naruto's shoulder more that she didn't see the shock on Naruto's face turn into sadness and into deep thought and finally into concentration.

The entire place was changing from a dark and damp sewer to a warm, sunny, and dry forest with plenty of wildlife lots of space to move a nice house and the seal was on a collar on her neck so she could go anywhere not a second later kyubi opened her eyes only to be shocked again at what she saw and she started crying again but this time with happy tears and the two easily became friends after that with Naruto coming in at night to spend time with her.

 **End flashback**

He also found out that the third hokage knew his parents and lied about not knowing but he figured out after he cooled down that the old man was just trying to protect him. As well as the fact the hokage fully realized how mature he was but thought Naruto wasn't powerful enough to guard said secret of course after a certain event he had no choice. Naruto stayed at his parent's house most of the time now which is how he found out about them.

 **Flashback** -

It had been on the night of his fifth birthday and he hadn't been as careful because the old man had treated him to ramen a couple of days beforehand and on his way back today (after a single bowl that he got from a coupon that the old man gave him of which he was very happy for) he turned a corner and saw the usual mob blocking his path home so he did what he normally did in this situation, run.

He was of course immediately chased after of course and no one helped him of course (the hokage or anbu didn't show up until a little after the beating starts) this day would be especially bad if he was caught as the hokage with some of his most loyal anbu were gone at Suna for peace talks with kumo there as well with the raikage himself there.

After the near incident that his council caused with the hyuuga incident (they were lucky that Jiraiya had been passing by and just happened to find the guy before Hiashi and relizeing that this guy was not supposed to have a moving burlap sack immobilized him with seals and opened the bag to see a young hyuuga inside and took them both back to konaha and he was interrogated after he dropped the hyuuga at her clan compound) they figured out that the kumo council had gone behind the raikage's back and ordered this mission. A letter was immediately sent to the raikage with proof of what happened and let's just say he was furious and decided to come to this peace talk personally.

So anyway with the hokage gone at said peace meeting he knew that no one could save him if he was caught. So he ran and ran hard with the mob hot on his heels so he took twists and turns to try and lose them he then started to take random ones when his usual started to fail he turned and came face to face with a big stone wall with a very large metal door of which sat lots of weird lines. He didn't know what they were or what exactly they did but he did know that these could keep people out (from when he saw the hokage put some on his door to help keep the villagers out) he then heard the villagers approaching and tried to open the doors.

He didn't fully realize at the time that during his rush to escape that he had cut his fingers on a sharp turn so when he tried to open the doors and bang to see if he could get in. Some of his blood got on a seal where the key hole would be and the gates opened for him, he rushed inside when they opened for him then closed them shut and then hid in some trees and bushes off to the side. He then waited completely still for the angry mob to pass him by he saw them come up to the front of the gates looking both ways to figure out where he went not one of them paying attention to the gates.

Almost as though none of them could even see the massive door and then they ran off to try and find him he breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see just where he had ended up and to his amazement it was a large house a very nice house too and being the curious kid he was he decide to explore while being very cautious he went up to the door to find it unlocked so he went inside to take a look around in order to pass the time to make sure that he was safe from the mob.

So he began his search he didn't see much of importance at first just that the house was extremely well furnished and maintained though he felt as though no one lived there and then he came to what seemed to be the master bedroom and inside were pictures of the yondaime and a redheaded woman he couldn't believe it this was the yondaime's house the house of his idol and then he saw a door on both sides of the room he then opened one door to find a very nice, big, and luxurious bathroom.

So after a quick check he left the bathroom and went to the other door he opened it to find … a desk with a lot of papers on it he went to take a look and founds all kinds of notes this was the study of the yondaime where he would perfect the notes of his jutsu he went closer when he stepped on the wooden floor and heard what sounded like a small echo so he looked down and tried again but a little harder and he heard it again but louder so be went down on his knees and carefully moved the boards so he could see what was underneath. After he moved the boards he looked to find a scroll with a couple of letters attached and the weird thing was they had his name on them.

He opened them what he read astounded him one letter was from the yondaime telling him he was Naruto's father and his name was Minato Namikaze and the other was from a women by the name of Kushina Uzumaki that she was his mother and the told him how much they loved him and that the scroll contained his father's two most famous jutsu and some of his mother's most powerful jutsu as well as how so use her sword style and chakra chains if he unlocked them. Needless to say he cried himself to sleep that night but this time it was not because of being hurt by the villagers but it was because he finally found out who his parents were and why they weren't around.

 **End Flashback**

And so for the next three years he would come and go to his new house leaving a shadow clone at his apartment in his stead and staying at his house himself to learn what he could except when the old man came over and his birthday when jiji would watch him more but of course he couldn't watch him the whole night due to all the paperwork which is how he got into his current situation. Also they were celebrating another year in the academy since kids start when they are six he has been going for two years now and he still has four years left to go.

For some unknown reason the seals on his apartment door that normally kept the villagers out didn't work like they were meant to almost as if they had been sabotaged (cough Danzo anyone cough) and the villagers burst in unimpeded (he was lucky that he had already move anything of true importance to him to his parent's house). He jumped out of the window the exact moment that they burst through his bedroom door and he ran unfortunately he, in his haste to escape, forgot that he had gravity seals on to help his training and so he was closely followed by the mob of screaming villagers.

He wasn't paying full attention like he normally would have due to the fact that he has had a weird feeling all day but could not place it and so not paying attention he turned a corner he found himself at a dead end now normally this wouldn't be a problem for the young redhead (that's right I decided to give him his mother's hair instead of his father's because I always thought that red hair would fit him better) but he noticed that there were chuin, jonin, and even a few anbu though they had blank masks with some symbol on the foreheads that looked like ne the symbol for root on them though no one was really paying them any mind.

He wasn't completely sure who root was but he knew that they didn't belong to jiji and he knew that as good as he was they all had far more experience than he did and knew he wasn't getting away without injury this time. The villagers decided to come at him with the shinobi following and so he closed his eyes and waited for a fight to happen when nobody came after a few seconds he opened his eyes to see three cloaked figures in front of him the first was small and seemed to be about his age. Though it was the two bigger ones that got his attention the guys just screamed power and experience and then the smaller of the two large cloaked figures looked back at him and asked in a calm and kind voice "are you alright young one?"

Naruto looked at him and nodded the figure looked over toward his companion "Tigress go stand next to our new friend here you to my old friend I'll handle this" of which the smaller one did after a quick "yes master" and a "very well I'll let you have this one Oogway " from the much larger one then he looked back at the mob and said "I would suggest that like the cool autumn breeze you all just flow back to where you came and if you don't you will crumple at my feet" some were a little confused at what he said but most got that he wanted them to leave and was at the same time threatening them.

So like the drunks and idiots (as well as the ones trying to take advantage of the situation like root) they were they charged straight Oogway just shook his head they may not be literal animals like where he was from but they were far worse. He got his staff up and started fighting it looked as though he were dancing to Naruto the way he evaded hits and took out the civilians first Naruto couldn't help but notice that he wasn't even killing them just knocking them out with just a single touch soon all that were left were the ninja who had chosen to stand back and watch their opponent and apparent demon lover.

"That was as Po would say a massive let down" Oogway said with a chuckle at the joke attempt the ninja looked at each other and charged the mysterious figure was easily beating them but then in the middle of the fight one of the kunai hit at the ribbons the were keeping the cloak on and thus keeping his identity a secret to those around him. When fell off the shinobi around his froze standing there in a fighting pose was the person who had been fighting them only it wasn't a person it was a creature and not just any creature it was a turtle a large talking turtle and this one didn't seem to be a summon either because you could tell that the turtle had walked there by the worn out sandals that he was wearing.

All you would really need for summons would be to summon them there, there really would be no reason for them to walk for a moment they all looked around fearfully for a certain green leotard wearing eccentric taijistu master since it was well known that Gai held the turtle summoning contract. When no shouts of 'flames of youth came from nearby. As if by call everyone heard a distant yell of 'flames of youth' and shivered knowing that he somehow knew when someone even thought those words but they refocused on the turtle in front of them protecting the demon one even spoke up about it "why"? Oogway turned toward him "why? Why what?"

"why are you protecting the demon it has killed so many and deserves the punishment that we give after all the forth put it in a weak childish body to make it easier for us to finish the job he started, right guys"? The mob screamed out yeah Oogway just shook his head "I see no demon behind me just a helpless and lonely child also it seems as though this one is the source of the disturbance" but he had said the second part quietly and to himself so that no one beside Tigress the other figure and Naruto with their advanced hearing (Tigress because well she's a tiger and Naruto because he already got enhanced senses due to his body having similarities to a fox due to the kyubi)

Naruto looked at Oogway in bafflement at what he said then looked to the still cloaked form beside him "do you know why he said that miss Tigress"? She nodded her head (remember Oogway has referred to her by name a few times now and it's not hard to figure out that the name is female) the figure took off her cloak and Naruto was stunned she was beautiful and unlike any creature he had ever seen she was orange and white with black stripes with some brown spots here and there and a black and white tail and the most beautiful orange eyes he had ever seen.

"Wow your pretty" was all he could say he was so stunned (he might only be eight years old but he did have to force himself to mature early so as to learn to protect himself) she blushed at the fact the he found her to be pretty even though they were of completely different species. "Do you really think that I'm pretty?" (Remember that she reverted back to a child and was already turning less hardcore in the movies so she will show more emotion)

He looked at her with wide eyes "of course I think you are I've never seen anyone or anything like you do you think that we can be friends"? She nodded her head with a smile she knew that it might become more but they would have to wait a few years they were far to young right now (Tigress may be a kid again but she still does have the knowledge of an adult and she thought of this because Oogway learned a little about this place before they came from someone named kami and figured that anything could happen).

They just smiled at each other and went back to watching Oogway fight the ninja now normally against such experienced ninja with their techniques someone who fights with only their fists would be at a severe disadvantage but one there is Guy a known user of only taijitsu and he kicks a lot of ninjas butts and second they are fighting against Oogway he was the creator of kung fu and he has lived for about one thousand years and that's not counting how long he has spent in the spirt realm (I looked it up) so he has far more experience than anyone else that include people like the sandaime and Madura though no one knows he's still alive. The fight was entirely in Oogway's favor whenever they used elemental attacks he would either dodge, use his staff to cancel out the attacks, or use his chi to stop it in its tracks. All in all in was a fight to behold not even Tigress who had known Oogway for far longer was awed at the way Oogway fought and the way it was powerful but at the same time it seemed to just flow it was calm yet fierce it seemed as though he wasn't really fighting at all it seemed as though he was well dancing.

All of the weapons thrown were either deflected with his staff or bounced off of his hard shell same with the swords that some used thinking that they may work better not even channeling elemental chakra through the swords worked because Oogway was just that good and he covered his whole body with chi he was a legend that was unmatched (besides that of the dragon warrior which was a legend he created himself) and he was showing why after about five minutes he was done and all the ninja were down knocked out while he didn't have a scratch on him.

Then he walked back to the two children gave a quick nod to Tigress then he went down to be on eye level with Naruto and looked directly at Naruto and he just barely saw the kids eyes fade from purple back to blue "so mind to tell me why you had an angry mob after you? I can tell that you know by the way you just looked away when I asked that question don't worry I won't judge".

Naruto was cautious of course here was someone that he just met and didn't know asking him about what was happening but he was unsure if he should say growing up how he has had shown him to be completely cautious around everyone. Then again though the weird turtle did just help save his life and looked very cool while doing so but before he could say anything the anbu who were supposed to be protecting him showed up with the hokage.

Only Oogway and Tigress heard Naruto mumble "again? Every time I get cornered the anbu don't show up until after it's all done" he understood why the hokage 'and his surrogate grandfather' wasn't able to always make it on time with the mountains of paperwork that the civilian council gave him on this day to keep him busy.

The things a henged shadow clone can find out, especially when he learned what his clones learned with no actual danger to himself also there is his version of the henge technique that are a true transformation and not just an illusion.

He found this out after he had created his sexy no jitsu (he is still the prankster king of konaha if not in the entire elemental nations). (also in case you haven't noticed I am writing all the jitsu in English this is because I don't know how to write it all in the original words also I don't have the time to figure out how every jitsu is spelled in Japanize).

He felt the skin and even the fact that people bumped into him/her and he no one recognized also he could feel the sensations of people bumping into him and his supposed illusion never gave out so he then secretly went to the hospital to test out just how far this went and found out that the form could even give birth (strangest day of his life when he got 'the talk' as a girl) he was blushing for days afterword.

When the doctors asked her (at that point) about this she just said that she was an orphan planning to be a ninja but had heard of the changes made to the curriculum from a recently graduated genin and the orphanage didn't cover it in case they got adopted. So she decided to come to the hospital and find out what they could tell her luckily the doctor she asked happened to be a medical ninja and he explained everything male and female so that she could understand and wouldn't need to come back for the other half plus she asked for both. He then gave her a book on more information that he felt she needed to know plus what he already explained because he had to leave due to having patients that he had to attend to needless to say that after that he locked himself in his house for a few days letting that info settle in.

He isn't stupid sexually he has had to grow up fast and he plans to be a ninja and he knew that the teachers would try and sabotage his learning especially if they were put in charge by the civilian council, so he reads books from his library when he can.

So that means practically every day since even when he isn't there himself he has a couple of shadow clones there reading and one day he came across a particular book a particular orange book we all know, (even if Minato wasn't exactly a perfect he did have Jiraiya as a teacher) he guessed that it had to do with the fox but he didn't care in the end all it really did was widen what he could do when the time came for him to actually use that knowledge.

The third even knew everything already it wasn't hard for him once the young redhead took him to the house and they talked after Saratobi had gotten back from his successful peace talks.

Anyway the hokage took one look at the two children together with what seemed to be a turtle protecting them and a huge figure that was still cloaked as well as the mass of knocked out ninja, he was furious he had hoped that by now any anger that the village had would be gone but no it didn't change if anything it got worse and he has had enough of it then he looked at Naruto "Naruto could you perhaps take your new friends to my office you know the way"

Naruto responded with a quick "yes jiji" after they left the hokage then spoke again "anbu take these people to Ibiki and Anko tell them to have fun and get Inoichi those anbu over there look like root but that guy figured out how to take them out without the seals activating leaving no evidence and I want him to look and see if can gauge anything from their minds tell him that he has an hour. Also in an hour and a half I want the entire council summoned and threaten the civilians that if they're late they will be punished for I will no longer tolerate their disrepect".

He then walked into his office at the hokage tower where Naruto was waiting he sat down in his chair and put his pipe in his mouth "not that I'm ungrateful or anything but who are you and why would you protect Naruto? I know you two are not summons I can tell by the way you feel and also the fact that I fully know the turtle summons though I am unsure about the tiger summons" and I'm unsure about your friend here.

Oogway nodded a valid concern for someone worried about another "I will tell but first may I request that we speak alone this is something that must not get out" Saratobi immediately understood that it was a heavy topic and waved his anbu out and immediately put up a silencing seal "Is that all of them"?

Saratobi nodded and again Oogway moved fast Saratobi was ready for an attack but Oogway went straight for several places and within moments had a few root anbu plus some listening seals in his paws "then I believe that these do not belong here"?

The hokage was completely shocked he had looked himself hell he has had Jiraya look for crying out loud and they had never found anything and he was far too preoccupied with paperwork to feel the root anbu so he asked the only question he really could have considering "how did you find those seals as well as take those anbu out without causing a ruckus"?

Oogway chuckled at the question "easy I felt these 'seals' as you call them through my chi and I felt these guys the same way when I asked you to talk alone and you moved your guards out and these stayed I knew they didn't belong here I took them out without a fight by hitting their pressure points and a slight amount of my chi to neutralize the seals on them".

Saratobi nodded at this and then asked the big questions on his mind after calling his anbu to take these root to Ibiki as well "well why are you here and what are you going to do now"? Oogway nodded his head at the wise question "I'm here because I felt a disturbance and someone named kami directed me here and second I plan to teach this young one here in the art of kung fu and my large friend here also wishes to teach Naruto in his art.

The hokage raised his eyebrow at that he was curious about the kami remark but accepted it with the fact that he was sitting here taking to a very old turtle and he could tell that it was not anyone under a henge or transformation.

He had studied Naruto's just in case someone else created something similar and could say that he was talking to the real deal and it would make since in how they showed up so suddenly and why he felt that he could trust them. Though as for the second part "excuse me for being rude Mr."? "Oogway" "Mr. Oogway but why should I allow you two to train Naruto I have many candidates that could train him also you are not from here and from what you just said you could not teach him anything concerning chakra".

Oogway shook his head with a frown on his face "no offence hokage-san but first of all if you really meant to have someone train Naruto he or she would already have started said training but if you must know what makes me qualified to train Naruto I am the creator of kung fu I could also teach him plenty about chi and other such things that I have learned over many years plus I don't plan on keeping him away from becoming a ninja I would have him back in time for graduation and my friend here is planning to teach him something special that only the could use that might be able to be passed on here since it will connect to Naruto's genetics via a certain creature in his stomach and before you ask I know because the being that directed me here told me and I can see the second source of strong chi it emanates.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this "you are not from here how do you know how we do things"? Oogway just chuckled at this "that's simple enough Naruto here wouldn't stop talking about it while we waited for you in fact I think my pupil Tigress here may give it a go herself".

Any father talk was stopped when an anbu knocked on the door telling the hokage that the entire council had arrived and were waiting on him.

"Well first off I agree to letting you train Naruto if you would let a ninja I trust to go and teach him and your student if she wishes some of the ninja arts" Oogway thought about it then nodded that this was acceptable. "I agree if you would let me check them out first if what I saw earlier today was any indication not many people like him very much" Sarutobi nodded at this seeing that it was reasonable.

"Now what say you four come and help me put a disrespecting council in their place? Also I believe that it's time that the village to learn of your heritage Naruto"

"If you say so jiji" Naruto said with a shrug and a smile.

Sarutobi schooled his face before walking into the room with the three following and upon seeing Naruto the civilians were in an uproar.

"What is that **thing** doing here in the council room it doesn't belong here guards take that creature out of here" yelled the banshee aka Sahaki Haruno (I don't really know her name) the mother of none other than Sakura and the biggest leader of the anti-Naruto crowd.

Her guards went to do as commanded until two **huge** blasts of KIs blasted them and stopped them in their tracks.

Everyone looked to see where the massive killing intents were coming from even Shikiku was wide awake at this point and to everyone's surprise one of the KIs was that of the Hokage but when they looked to find the other one everyone looked on in even bigger surprise and confusion to see that the other killing intent was coming from a very huge cloaked guy I mean he was eight no nine feet tall at least and that's when he decided to take off the cloak. The guy was huge and staked he had muscles on top of muscles he had a bisento he was holding onto a briefcase a big one but the biggest smile on his face despite the killing intent he was putting off and a hug white mustache. This was none other than Edward Newgate also known as whitebeard.

"You will back down Haruno and if you try this again you will regret it do you understand me"?

Sahaki shook her head so fast she looked like a bobble head as everyone could see that the frail, weak hokage that they had been dealing with for the past eight years was gone and in his place was the man known as the professor and the god of shinobi.

Everyone on the shinobi side immediately straightened up at seeing the fire behind his eyes again knowing that no more injustices were going to occur.

Sarutobi sat down in his chair in the, for once, quiet council room he then lit his pipe and looked around the room.

"For too long I have been seen as weak, I was hoping that you people would see the error of your ways in how you treat Naruto but no more of all this pain on him for no reason I'm doing today what should have been done on day one but was too fearful of the reaction of another nation when I should have been fearful of your reactions to not knowing this information"

"And what information would that be hokage-sama"? Danzo asked or more like demanded

"Do not speak to me like that Danzo especially now that I have proof that you have kept root up behind my back Anbu! Restrain Danzo at once" but Danzo was prepared for this and signaled root to intercept and went to try to get away before he could be captured and interrogated. However before he could go very far he felt a couple of light taps around his back and suddenly he couldn't move or mold chakra he was then grabbed by his shirt and put in front of the hokage his attacker stepped aside only to reveal Oogway who walked back to the side of Naruto and Tigress and then he saw the huge guy that was with Oogway dragging his root along the floor like rag dolls.

Sarutobi looked down at Danzo with a steel face "you really don't think that I was unaware that root was still in operation did you? I merely lacked the proof until now and don't think you 'honorable elders' are any different your fired and before you say anything as hokage I can replace my advisors at any time"

Danzo and the elders scowled as they thought they were getting away with it as Saratobi was old and weak Oogway was frowning at Danzo now "excuse me but I'm feeling a weird kai that's not his own coming from that arm" pointing to his bandaged arm.

Saratobi signaled to the anbu who quickly tore off the bandages only to see a discolored arm with a face on it (this is prior to the uchiha massacre so he does not have any of the uchia eyes which means no inuzagi).

"Danzo you didn't" Saratobi couldn't believe it that Danzo of all people would desecrate _his_ grave just for power and if he was right Danzo was also behind the rumors of the supposed rebellion of the uchia clan and how the kumo agents sent by the council got into the hyuuga compound.

Past the security that was there and the seals put in by Minato and Kushina to protect the clans from anyone entering a clan compound without the clan head being alerted.

"Why would you desecrate Hirashima'a grave just for power and why would you let Orochimaru help he is a rouge shinobi and don't try to play me for stupid the only ones with the research to be able to pull this off without killing you are Tsunade which would never help you desecrate her own grandfather despite her misguided hate of this place for the death of her loved ones so it has to be Orochimaru" Saratobi asked with as much as a straight face as he could but everyone could see the barely restrained rage in his eyes.

"Everything I do is for the betterment of Konoha" Danzo replied in a short answer.

"Inoochi go through his memories real quick and as soon as he's done anbu kill Danzo"

"Actually I'll handle this if you don't mind I have a way to get all his knowledge and kill him at the same time though I dislike using it call it a sign of good faith" Oogway said as he stepped forward close to Danzo.

Saratobi gave him a once over "very well we will get extra from his root agents and bases which my jonin forces have permission to take down as soon as the info is gotten from the root you took down earlier so if by chance you were working against us which I highly doubt after all you did to help young Naruto we have an extra source so that no can accuse you of working against us" Oogway nodded he understood that ninjas were utterly paranoid.

He walked up to Danzo who was glaring at him the whole time and placed his paw on his head "my friend Kai wasn't the only one that learned how to do more than heal with Ki though he never went to much father then learning how to steal the Ki from others I learned how to do so much more the just how to give and take Ki"

Danzo couldn't move not only had the stupid turtle do something that completely froze his body but he felt that whatever the turtle was doing now he wouldn't be able to move from anyways.

Everyone could see a sort of glow coming from Danzo now that was flowing through Oogway coming to rest in his left palm where a gem like stone was forming.

As the stone got brighter Danzo started to writher, no literally he started to shrivel up like a prune and seemed to get older before their very eyes when Oogway finally took his paw away Danzo was clearly dead and the gem in Oogway's paw glowed brightly he walked up and put it in front of Saratobi "take this and hold it and in a few minutes all the info that the gem contains will be downloaded into you without any of his personality".

Saratobi trusted Oogway after all that he did so far so he grabbed the gem despite some protests from his anbu and the ninja council and just like Oogway said after a short time he started getting memories that definitely were not his.

(I decided against going through all of Danzo's memories so I decided to just skip it)

And after what seemed like hours but was actually only a couple of minutes the memories finished being downloaded into his mind he shook his head to get rid of the rush that just went through his head.

"Oh Danzo why did you do so much just to be hokage yourself and make Konaha the strongest village out there" Saratobi signed as he now knew every mission Danzo ordered behind his back.

And that it was indeed Danzo that helped the kumo ambassador in past the seals and using his influence to spread rumors in order to isolate the uchiha clan so that he could get his hands on a few uchiha eyes for more power he would also have to contact Jiraya to search for this mysterious guy in a mask that Danzo had contact with that said that he was behind the kyuubi's attack he signaled Fukaku to come to his office later so that they could speak he was a bit confused but he trusted Saratobi despite the tension building between the village and the uchiha clan.

"Now as for the rest of you I'll explain what I originally came in here for Naruto's inheritance"

The civilians immediately went into an uproar at this saying things like "the demon has no rights to anything" and "the demon has no parents it's just a worthless things that no one wants"

Saratobi put an end to that real quick with a huge burst of KI (killing Intent) "you all will shut your mouths or I swear there will be no one left to be on a civilian council also from now on you are going to only decide civilian matters"

They went to protest but a glare from Saratobi stopped them "I am hokage I decide what goes on around here now after I'm done revealing Naruto's heritage you will be escorted out to discuss civilian matters"

"Now his father is quite clear he is a carbon copy of the man that you civilians worship everyday just take away his whisker marks and who does he remind you of"

Most the shinobi and civilians gasped as they realized it "Minato"

Saratobi smiled and nodded "he is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki"

Most of the room was too stunned to speak until Shikakku spoke up "why weren't we told"?

"At the time we were weak from the kuubi's attack and if word got out that Minato had a son Iwa would stop at nothing to kill him and Kumo at the time would have stopped at nothing to capture him also I knew that most of the civilians and some of the shinobi wouldn't think about anything past the Kuubi would do nothing to protect him especially since most know nothing of fuinjitsu (sealing arts)"

"Also I knew there was no way I was getting out of telling anyone that he was the kuubi's container"

One of the civilians felt brave enough to speak up "um Hokage-sama will we be putting him into the CRA since he is the last of two clans"?

"In the end wither or Not he gets put in the CRA is up to Naruto, come to my office later and I'll tell you what the CRA is and give you what your parents left behind you two can come as well to discuss Naruto's training and the training of the young girl there"

Most of the civilians and even some of the shinobi were thinking of trying to put their daughters with Naruto.

'Perhaps Hinata's crush on the boy will be of use plus Minato was my friend' Hiashi thought

And so the scheming began but so will the training.

End chapter one

 **Also I'm going to put up a pole to see what kekki genkai you guys think Naruto should get**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Sharingan**

 **Byakugan**

 **Wood release**

 **Chaos release**

 **Crystal release**

 **Sky release**

 **Dust release**

 **Storm release**

 **Metal release**

 **Ice release**

 **Light/dark release**

 **Swift release**

 **Lava release**

 **Boil release**

 **Explosion release**

 **Scorch release**

 **Blood release**

 **Hurricane release**

 **Plasma release**

 **Blaze release**

 **Magnet release**

 **Iron/gold/silver sand release**

 **Jiongu**

 **Black lightning**

 **Radiation release**

 **Brine release**

 **Yin-yang release**

 **Typhoon release**

 **Swift release**

 **Some other kekki genkai/tota/dojitsu**

 **A new kekki genkai/tota/dojitsu any ideas for this one would be appreciated though I will think of some myself**

 **Also yes I'm giving Naruto the tremor-tremor fruit as a kekki genkai and he will of course have the Uzumaki kekki genkai**


	2. Chapter 2 training, acadamy and team

Chapter 2  
DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!  
Disclaimer-I do not own kung Fu panda, One piece or Naruto  
All I own is the story I'm writing and any oc's I throw in

Harem (age when Naruto first meets them) I have changed some and took out a few as well there was just too many for my first story I may do a big harem story down the line when I have more experience though  
Hinata (8) (meet in the academy)  
Fem kyuubi/Kuia (unsure)  
Fem Haku (12)  
Fuu (12)  
Isaribi (10)  
Tigress (6) already met  
Fem-Lee(Leia) (10) graduate early made adult with headband  
Moegei (9) graduate early made adult with headband  
(This story will have lemons with this one so fair warning there will be loli sex but it will be consensual and with the shinobi world legal, this is not our world people the same rules don't apply I'm saying this now so that I don't get flames about this besides I've always liked the Naruto/Moegei shipping) (But only in the story I do not condone the real thing, you have been warned)  
Yukumo kurama (12)  
Fem Gaara (Gaia) (12)  
Fem- Sasuke switched with fem-kiba (Kira) since that one isn't used as much since I going with this Hana will still be heiress  
Samui (12)  
He will learn how to use chi, Not ki as dragon ball is not part of this fanfic sorry, as well as haki and jade manipulation so he will be similar to Kai without going evil he will also get the weapons Kai used (which are just two jade swords attached to chains) (a shout out of thanks to dragonpony022 for the idea) as well as two to three devil fruits  
Oh and I forgot to say this but with all of these abilities Naruto will be godlike.  
Also Kyuubi will be like tigress when she gets out a human like animal but she will be a fox with nine tails (again a thanks to dragonpony022 for the idea) I might have to slim the harem down a little it's a tad too big for my first story  
Also i'm going to be adding in fem Luffy so that Naruto is with someone from the one piece world like he is with kung fu panda and Tigress  
And I apologize for taking so long for this chapter I had computer problems that wasn't resolved until recently so here it is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Training, academy and team  
Four years… for four years he's been training his butt off and sending a clone to go to the academy (in which he still had two years left to go) that turtle may seem laid back but in training he was a slave driver not to forget he had training from Edward he was just happy that tigress was going through the training right alongside him. Well at least half she was learning more under Oogway then Edward not to forget perfecting her tigress style he on the other hand was basically being put through the ringer.  
He had gotten together with Tigress though they didn't do anything besides hold hands he also got together with Hinata a shy but very nice girl in the academy he had been helping to become stronger he was part of a clan so he was allowed the CRA so it helped in the whole having multiple future girlfriends though they couldn't really do much else other then hold hands or kiss until they graduated and became full-fledged ninja speaking of which Tigress joined the academy.  
Though his training was almost over he had learned everything they had taught him in the four years they had been his teachers and he would find out who his team was in two weeks and his graduation test for the academy was next week.  
He had learned a lot over the past couple of years though first from Oogway chi a lot of martial arts how to use jade swords and manipulate jade warriors based on fallen warriors just like this guy named Kai which was actually the only one that he had already through he has figured out a way to use that without it corrupting him just like it had Kai.  
From Kakashi he learned the use of chakra as well as taijitsu, ninjitsu, kinjitsu and some basic genjitsu since he was so focused on a lot of other things he couldn't get his control down to where he could perfectly use genjitsu though he could easily dispel them he also had a few clones working on handwriting and studying fuinjitzu as well as studying the jutsu that his parents left him.  
From Edward aka whitebeard he had learned all three haki how to use a bisento whitebeards weapon of choice and how to use the tremor-tremor fruit that he gave him and the second an7d third fruits (he gets more than one fruit this is because whitebeard realizes that with the kyuubi Naruto would survive) and boy was that a shock sure gaining them meant no longer being able to really swim but he could still walk over water and he could still enjoy hot tubs it was only salt water that effected his strength although he still couldn't swim in any type of water but that was only for a very short time as the kyuubi or Kuia as he found out her name was took care of that problem after the second year of training.  
Which is why Edward made sure all of his outfits had a special kind of wood that allowed him to float (there is such a thing Bon Clay was floating on it when Luffy and the straw hats first met him, even though it was bypassed he still did it out of a safety precaution even after he was no longer weak to water plus it made his outfits a lot more durable and able to withstand going full logia yes the second fruit is logia the third is undecided for the moment) He can still remember being given the fruits like it was yesterday as it was also the day that he had formally met Kuia.  
Going back in time through memory sharing aka flashback  
Naruto was following Oogway and the huge guy with the anbu trailing slightly behind to the training ground the hokage gave them to use to train him and Tigress was there walking right beside him there was also a guy in an anbu mask with gravity deifying hair that was to teach him what he could about chakra behind them he apparently was a student of his fathers.  
It didn't take too long before they got to the training ground that they were going to be training at the anbu took off his mask and introduced himself as Kakashi he then continued "okay you have a lot to learn in the coming years so we are going to be making use of your shadow clones" but before he could say much more Edward spoke up "if this is how I think that it's going to be then I need the original to come with me for a bit I have something to give him that only the original can receive."  
Kakashi nodded "okay Naruto make as many copies as you can we are going to be busy and Edward was it make sure too teach the original some physical exorcises as muscle memory and jutsu can transfer but not the actual physical strength of say push- ups, sit- ups etc."  
Naruto nodded and made as many shadow clones as he could since that was what was asked of him around a thousand clones to train.  
"Well things just got more interesting don't you think so Oogway?"  
Oogway just chuckled and nodded his head taking half of the clones to train in martial arts, chi, and to fill his mind with knowledge plus whatever else he felt like teaching the kid he would have to see the determination and how much of a pure heart that the kid had to see just what he would teach him for now he would deal with the clones and improving the variety of abilities that Tigress had as well as improving the moves that she had already.  
Naruto was being led by Edward to different part of the forest until they got to a clearing where they stopped Edward brought out four seals and put them up creating a small cubed barrior complete with roof and floor so that no one got in or out and so that they wouldn't be overheard with what whitebeard had to say next  
He then brought out a case that Naruto somehow hadn't noticed before despite it being so big he wondered how he hadn't seen it already with the size and the fact that Edward didn't know seals but then again Edward was a very big guy the suitcase and even Naruto being absolutely dwarfed by whitebeards size.  
"Alright this should do fine now I didn't bring you out here to keep what you will be learning a secret from your other teachers but to keep what I'm about to give you a secret in general no one and I mean no one besides those that you love and trust with your life and your furry secret can know if what I am about to give you becomes common knowledge in this world of ninjas there will be no telling of the exact catastrophe that would cause now nod if you understand and promise me that you will abide by that"  
Naruto nodded and promised that beside those he loved and trusted full heartedly that no one else would know what he was being trusted with.  
Whitebeard nodded and sat the case down put in a combination and opened it Naruto was on the edge of his seat wondering what could be in the case that would require the secrecy that whitebeard had asked of him the case was opened and whiteb4eard stepped aside to let Naruto see only to reveal … fruits! Three of the weirdest fruits he had ever seen mind you but still fruits just what was with these fruits that requires secrecy?  
"Now you are probably curious as to why I asked you to keep a few fruits secret I mean they look a little weird but they are still fruits is what you're thinking right now correct?"  
Naruto nodded.  
"Well stop thinking along those lines now these fruits hold powers, powers you couldn't even dream of normally now I would only have you pick one as where I come from, most who try to eat more than one die" Naruto had wide eyes at that "but with the furball in your gut and your amazing healing factor you could eat all three and survive"  
Naruto looked at whitebeard in amazement at this information "what kind of powers do these fruits process?"  
"To answer that question I have to explain more about these fruits first things first they are called devil fruits and they can fall into one of three categories"  
"One Zoan a devil fruit that gives you the powers of a specific animal letting you turn into that animal and a hybrid this category is the only one with a sub-category which is called mythical zoan which is the same as the other except that these allow you to turn into mythical creatures"  
"Two paramecia allowing you a superpower of sorts this category is by far the most diverse of the three and the only category where you might end up with a useless or unwanted power my power is of this class and is said to be the most powerful of this class"  
"And finally the third category logia these are by far the rarest and they allow you to fully control and turn into an element from lightning to smoke to fire to even darkness all are logia devil fruits this is the most powerful class as anyone who does not know haki which I'll explain what that is shortly cannot even touch them, oh also all three types take away a person's ability to swim."  
Naruto looked flabbergasted at the new at just what kind of powers he could get and how powerful they could make him "wow that's awesome so what's haki?"  
Whitebeard explained "haki is a powerful ability one of which would allow you to hit logia's as I said before and like devil fruits there are three types the third being the rarest"  
"First there is observation haki which allows you to sort of hear an opponent voice which allows you to read an opponent's moves and dodge or block a head of time"  
"Second there is armament haki which allows you to cloak anything you're touching like weapons in haki you cannot throw haki covered weapons you can even cover yourself in haki which is a great defense and it's great to use for attack as well this is what allows you to hit logia's"  
"Finally there's emperors or kings haki this is the rarest and most powerful of the three only one in one million people has it takes the users will an turns it into a weapon so the power of it depends on the user with it you will take your will and fight against others no beside others with emperors haki or someone or is very powerful can withstand this haki it is excellent for taking out a large number of people though you do not have to worry as this technique does not kill it only knocks out though a concentrated amount at a specific person could kill them."  
Naruto nodded "and what about those three there what devil fruit are they?"  
"Honestly without a devil fruit book I couldn't tell you however I can tell you that this one in the middle is my devil fruit the tremor-tremor fruit it turns you into a tremor human it can case earthquakes and seaquakes and even air quakes be very careful with this one as it has the power to destroy the world it's even more destructive if used with haki but don't worry as this is my fruit I can train you to be able to use it without destroying the world and also be able to use it without killing anyone although for this particular fruit we will need a separate place to train it I'll talk to Oogway to take us to a place that we can use"  
"As for the other to I could only guess, however as this one here." He pointed to the one on the right that seemed to be cackling "this one if I'm not mistaken is the rumble-rumble fruit the lightning logia devil fruit and is legendry even among the logia's as for the third one I have no idea it could be any of the three classes I don't recall if I have seen it before or not."  
"Well as there is only one other way to know let's find out shall we? Eat the two we know of first please."  
Naruto nodded and took the tremor fruit in his left hand and the rumble fruit in his right hand as he was about to take a bite whitebeard spoke up startling him "now you must realize that just because the kyuubi allows you to eat all three that doing so will cause you a lot of pain more pain then you have ever felt in your life I am not exaggerating here it will be even worse if you decide to eat the third one"  
Naruto nodded and took the fruit in his left hand and took a bite just as whitebeard made another small comment "oh I almost forgot to say all devil fruits taste absolutely terrible" whitebeard finished just as Naruto finished his first bite 'that's an understatement' Naruto thought as he chewed and swallowed the terrible tasting fruit Naruto swore then and there that he would never complain about regular fruits or vegetables again.  
Naruto finished the first one and prepared himself for both the pain and the terrible taste he then took a bite of the second one he didn't even register the bad taste, whitebeard was not kidding when he said that it would be painful he was in so much pain he could barely even think he had to force himself through the pain to finish the fruit then he laid down and weathered through the pain until it stopped about ten minutes after it began.  
If white told the truth then the third will be even more painful he thought as he grabbed the third and final one in the suitcase of which whitebeard closed after it was out Naruto looked at the third one as he debated whether or not the unknown power of the third fruit was worth the pain he finally decided that it was ab4outfive minutes later.  
He took a bite of the third and didn't feel or taste anything nothing it was strange he continued to eat until he was at the last bite of the fruit and still no pain and he didn't taste the fruit at all nothing he just didn't taste the fruit it was like he wasn't eating anything at all. He put the last bite and just as he swallowed the last bit the pain finally hit.  
There was a reason he hadn't felt it before and hadn't tasted it and that was because his entire body had been numb from the second fruit's pain but the pain was so much that even his numb body was feeling it. The terrible pain continued for forty minutes before it stopped and Naruto blacked out.  
In Naruto's mindscape  
Naruto woke up in a sewer of all things knowing that something was up as he knew that whitebeard wouldn't just drop him in a sewer after giving him the fruits the sewer looked like it had been heavily damaged but it looked to be repairing itself at an incredible rate he watched as it fished repairing itself as what he just noticed to be red chakra leave he followed the retreating as fast as his legs would take him until it got away from him he only had to walk a short distance before he saw a huge opening to a room.  
He went to enter the room but right before he did his ears picked up on a faint sound that he didn't notice before it was … crying? Yeah someone was defiantly crying and it was coming from the room he was about to enter he took a peak to see absolutely massive cell doors but only a small person could be seen not too far from the cell doors though from the distance he was at he couldn't really make out the details of the person it was defian7tly a girl though he could easily tell from the voice.  
He walked closer to the cell the person was too busy crying to notice him he had gotten within a few feet of the cage and could fully make out the detail of the girl she looked a lot like Tigress only a fox with …nine tails swaying behind her it was defiantly the kyuubi but he couldn't dwell on that for too long as he never could stand seeing a girl cry and she had always healed him so with the thought that she maybe wasn't as evil as she was made out to be he slipped past the cell doors.  
He walked right up to the girl and went down on his knees and hugged the girl she stiffened at the sudden contact before she turned and continued to cry on his chest as he rubbed her back just noticing that she wasn't wearing anything other than raggedy shorts that only barely hid her lower body the cell was not made for comfort.  
He continued to comfort her until she had calmed down and was only hiccupping "why..are..you being so nice to me you have been hurt so much because you had me inside of you" she could barely get it out at first but her words got more coherent towards the end.  
"Because it wasn't you who hurt me in fact I can tell that you did your very best to heal me and to keep me safe it were those ignorant villagers that hurt me I would have never survived if you hadn't been helping me. He was stroking her head at this point making her push her head into his hand and purr softly.  
"Thank you thank you so much for being so kind to me."  
"So if you're this kind why did you attack I doubt that it was on a whim also can I change this place into something else?"  
"You're correct I didn't attack back then out of a whim, I was perfectly fine I was friends with your parents kit and I'll tell you about them later, I was controlled by a uchia" she practically spat the name out.  
"An uchia? But I know none of them in konaha would know where mom was giving birth or that her seal was weakest during child birth besides her best friend Mikoto uchia and she would never attack her best friend."  
"You're right kit the uchia was defiantly male and his chakra wasn't from any uchia currently inside the village at the time as your mother had visited them plenty of times no this person had the same sort of power as Madera uchia although I know it wasn't Madera as I know his particular chakra all too well from when he controlled me to fight against Hiroshima at the battle of the end."  
"I promise to help you find the person who controlled you and took my parents away from me kyuubi."  
"Kuia, my name is kuia and as for your second question earlier this is your mindscape Naruto you should be able to change it how you wish."  
Naruto concentrated and soon the sewer with the very large cage disappeared to be replaced by a large two story house with absolutely beautiful scenery Kuia's less than adequate clothes were replaces by a stunning red dress that stopped short of her knees and the seal appeared as a pendent on a neckless around her neck that appeared after he was finished with the changes."  
Kuia looked around and started to cry but this time Naruto could tell that they were happy tears she suddenly hugged him again "thank you again I never thought that I would get to feel this free for a long time yet to come if at all." She then pulled back a little and kissed him on the cheek creating a blush on both of their cheeks.  
"Just for that I will also promise that when I become a seal master that I will get you out of here and into the real world dattebayo!"  
"I'll hold you to that because if you don't get me out of here by the time you're eighteen then I will disappear as the last of my chakra is absorbed as the seal was designed to do I will disappear since it's only my chakra and soul in here not my body, oh also Naruto if you want any hope of releasing the seal then you need to get the key from someone that I believe is named Jiraya your godfather also you will need to learn how to create me a body since like I said I currently don't have one."  
"To do that you will need to talk with Oogway about anatomy books from where he's from since as you see I'm similar to that Tigress girl and other girls from where they are from I'd assume and I would like to keep this body please."  
Naruto nodded "this will take some time but I promise that I'll do my best to learn all I need as soon as I can but until then I hope you can be somewhat comfortable here, oh could you possibly get rid of the weakness to water that I've gained please? it will become a huge pain when I fight those with water release otherwise."  
Kuia nodded and said that she'll try but it might take a while since he ate three devil fruits and not just one and she told him that he'll be waking up soon and asked him to visit when he could all he had to do is concentrate on going there or falling asleep and he'd find himself there.  
He woke up not long after she finished he groaned his body still hurt a bit but it wasn't as bad as it was before he looked up to see whitebeard sitting exactly where he was before.  
"How are you doing kid? You passed out for about an hour there"  
"I'm fine really sore but fine can we go talk to Oogway now I want to start training and I need to talk to him myself for other reasons."  
Whitebeard had already figured that this had something to do with kyuubi as Naruto had his hand on his stomach "kid why don't you just have a shadow clone ask what you need to know?"  
"Because with what I need to talk to him about is a bit embarrassing and I may need to make extra clones and extra orders"  
Whitebeard nodded at Naruto's sound logic and headed back to where Oogway was when they reached Oogway they saw the hundreds that were with Oogway learning different fight styles although one hundred seemed to be training with some sort of duel weapon that were like a jade sword attached to a chain while another fifty or so were doing something odd.  
Naruto shrugged it's not like he wouldn't figure it out when the clones popped plus he had a clone with both Kakashi and Oogway with a third of his chakra to make more clones if needed so they were both sitting out and away so that they didn't accidently get popped.  
Whitebeard walked up to Oogway first and told him that he needed the portal opened to a remote place so that he could train Naruto without destroying too much and he would need something to bring them back when he was done training Naruto.  
Oogway nodded and gave something to whitebeard to take them to the place and bring them back whitebeard then walked over to the side waiting on Naruto to talk with Oogway and then leave to train Naruto went up to Oogway and explained to him what he needed and why luckily Oogway had thought ahead and brought a book with that sort of information for when7 they were older.  
Naruto then made three clones one he sent off to read the book the second he sent off to see jiji and talk to him about getting the key to the seal and explain what was going on, hopefully he will listen and the third he dispelled with a message aimed at the group learning fuinjitsu and that was for them to study even harder to master the art faster.  
And so his years of training began.  
End travel back in time jutsu aka flashback  
Naruto was so close to finally getting Kuia out all he needed was the place he would perform it without attracting attention and the final touches on the seal to create the needed body with permission he would be using the body of a captured enemy with a bloodline as the base.  
He was also graduating in a week and all five of his girlfriends were excited with him although one of them would get a special pass, that's right he had added three others to his list of girlfriends the first and the one who was going to get the special pass was Leia (fem lee) since a person named guy had taken interest in her despite her inability to use a lot of chakra although she had already learned some martial arts from Naruto.  
The second was the heiress to the Karama clan Yukumo kurama she was a bit weak physically when they first met het but thanks to chi, haki and a lot of training they managed to fix that the third and final one that he had added for the moment was a beautiful young girl by the name of Kira (fem-Kiba) she was a bit prideful at times but that was only because that was the way she was raised by her clan though thankfully Naruto and his group was there to keep her pride from become to big and becoming arrogance.  
One week later  
Now there was only one week left to go before it was time for Naruto to graduate and everything was finally in place to release Kuia and although Kuia would leave most of her chakra behind she would get it back in time, both through it just coming back naturally due to regaining a body and through training.  
Naruto was headed to the Hokage's secret training ground where all the proper seals were set up as well as the body that they would be using as the starting point Naruto was checking and double checking the seal that would make it all possible just to make sure nothing would go wrong he hadn't been able to actually test it due to what he was trying to do.  
He shook his head as he arrived to see a very large training ground with the body waiting for him on the ground in the middle of the main sealing array the body was female and nude since they had no idea what Kuia's new measurements were going to be and the girl had the crystal release kekki genkai, no this is not Guran this is just a random oc, the hokage had some vials of blood in his hand just in case Kuia taking over got rid of the bloodline.  
The ritual started and Naruto first fully unlocked the cage when he had tried this at first his dad appeared and Naruto got to know him better, his mother had appeared not long after being summoned by his father and he had got to know them both Naruto once again shook his head now wasn't the time to remanence he had to concentrate he first allowed the kuia's chakra in to give the change something of kuia's to build upon.  
Soon that was done and after getting a confirmation from Kuia he applied the seal and prepared the next series of events passed far too quickly for Naruto to fully process the next thing that he was he could instantly feel that Kuia was no longer in the seal as he could feel the power but no conscious behind it he looked on the table only to see.  
Chapter 2 end

Just kidding! You can stop trying to hunt me down now okay on with the story.  
What Naruto saw was exactly what he had when he first met Kuia she was about five ft. six in. tall with dark orange and red fur mixed in a weird but really cool way with nine fluffy tails laid behind her she also had high b-cup breasts and perky red nipples from being out in the cold, though he quickly threw on a cape to cover her up.  
It didn't take long for Kuia to wake up and notice the cover she gave a smile and a nod to Naruto and told Saratobi that she still had use of the crystal release he nodded and immediately smashed the vials and then barbecued the place where he smashed the vials and them straight after washed the place and his hands with a water jutsu leaving behind no evidence.  
Day of the graduation exam.  
It was finally the day that Naruto and his girls were waiting for Kuia was still trying to get used to her new body and couldn't come though she really couldn't as somehow word had gotten out that the kyuubi was actually free they later found out that it had been one of the hyuuga elders that had used their doujitsu to see what had happened.  
Which ironically enough gave Saratobi the leverage he needed to fully get rid of them which really put Saratobi on Hiashi's good side and allowed the man calm down and not be so cruel to his daughters he even got rid of the caged bird seal replacing it with one that all hyuuga got that would still have the effect of dissipating their dojitsu when they died but without the harmful side effects or control, although it was too late for Kuia as some people still had a grudge and in the weak condition she was currently in she could be easily taken out.  
Naruto shook his head as he concentrated on the test simple as it was he just signed at how easy it was it was a joke only simpletons who didn't study wouldn't pass although Naruto missed a few on purpose just so that he wouldn't be at the top after all like Kakashi says deception is the ninjas greatest weapon.  
The other tests were easy as well and before he knew it Naruto and all of the clan children plus Leia, Tigress and a few other non-clan children passed.  
"Alright" Iruka started "now that you have all passed you need to all come back tomorrow as that's when the hokage will have your assigned teams.  
Everyone got up and left some to tell their parents and families good news while a few others had to tell bad news to their parents, family or guardians Naruto went with all of his girls to his place to celebrate them passing with Kuia.  
Like no time at all night passed and the day where they would all find out their teams and their jonin sensei were going to be Naruto could only hope that some people were on his team and some were not on his team specifically Sasuke and Sakura somehow even with all of the ego centered uchia taken out by Itachi years ago leaving behind all the nice and kind uchia Sasuke was somehow still full of ego and believed that the uchia were the best.  
Sakura however was a die-hard fan-girl there was just no other way to describe her she would follow Sasuke anywhere and everywhere she didn't train whatsoever and only had book smarts going for her.  
He would of course love for any of his girls to be on his team but he prepared himself for disappointment just in case he arrived with Tigress at about the same time as all of his other girls they all went inside and sat down talking about who's team they wanted to be on and how they all wanted a strong sensei.  
Iruka arrived a few minutes later and calmed the class with a quick big headed no jutsu someone asked where Mizuki was and Iruka told them that he had gotten in a lot of trouble and was in jail but to ask no more questions as he was about to start listing the teams.  
We all know that teams one through six are unimportant to the story  
"Team seven Naruto Uzumaki- Namikazi, Hinata Hyuuga, Tigress, and Monkey D. Lufia your sensei is Jiraya of the sannin (yes I did that)  
Before he could more on however a certain duck butted haired emo some of us love to hate spoke up "Iruka sensei why does the dobe get to be on a four man team and be taught by a sannin no less that honor should go to me an uchia elite" Sakura of course yelled in agreement.  
"Shut up uchia this is the hokage's decision not mine so sit down and shut up the same goes to you as well Haruno now as I was saying."  
"Team eight is Shino Aburame, Yukumo Kurama, and Moegi and your jonin instructor is Kurenai"  
"Team nine is Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Miturashi (not sure if I spelled that correctly or not), Kira and Leia no surname under Maito Guy"  
"Team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma saratobi"  
"And finally team eleven is Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno, and Sai no last name and your jonin sensei will be Kakashi hayate thank you all for your years as my dedicated students you are dismissed for lunch and after gather here to meet your sensei's" everyone scrambled to eat and meet their sensei's and teams.  
Naruto sat down with his girls letting Leia and Yukumo sit next to him since he wouldn't get to see them as much as some of his other girls and he talked a little to Moegi about maybe going out when she got a bit stronger and a slight older.  
Naruto sat with his new team waiting for Jiraya to show up which didn't take long for he showed up looking around "team seven you're with me let's go"  
Naruto smirked life had just got even more exciting his life as a ninja had truly just started.  
End chapter two for real  
Current Polls for Naruto's possible kekkai genkai  
Rinnegan-4  
Sharingan- 1  
Byakugan-  
Wood release-  
Chaos release-4  
Crystal release-  
Sky release-  
Dust release-  
Storm release-  
Metal release-  
Ice release-1  
Light/dark release-1  
Swift release-1  
Lava release-  
Boil release-  
Explosion release-  
Scorch release-  
Blood release-  
Hurricane release-1  
Plasma release-  
Blaze release-  
Magnet release-  
Iron, gold and silver sand release-3  
Jiongu (what kakuzu has)-  
Black lightning-  
Radiation release-  
Brine release-  
Yin-yang release- 2  
Typhoon release-  
Swift release-  
Dead bone pulse realease-1  
Some other kekki genkai/tota/dojitsu-  
A new kekki genkai/tota/dojitsu-1  
A spiritual animal like kekki genkai similar to a zoan devil fruit -1  
So far rinnegan and chaos release are tied for first, sand control is in second and yin-yang release is in third everything that has no number is a zero  
A point out you are allowed up to three choices or points for which kekki genkai you want Naruto to have, those points could go to the same one but then you would just have one choice but you would have three poin7ts for that choice making it more likely to be at or close to the top.  
Thinking of giving him a few different ones so I'll pick the top three to top five if I like what ends up in the fourth and fifth places and in the event of two choices tying both will make it through so that has a possibility of up to 10 to make it through at the most, also don't forget I'm allowing you guys and girls of course up to three votes.

Thanks and keep voting everyone


End file.
